1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatus for attaching two component fasteners to an article, and in particular, to a feeding and orienting arrangement in such an apparatus which assures that a projection or double prongs on the back of a round head portion of one element has a predetermined orientation when attached to the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,798,970, 1,967,662, 2,878,954, 3,750,925, 3,803,698 and 3,815,805, contains a number of apparatus for attaching two component fasteners to a garment including apparatus wherein a projection or double prongs on the rear of one fastening element is utilized to orientate the one element to a predetermined orientation prior to attaching to an article. In particular the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,805 discloses an apparatus wherein a head element is rotated by engagement along a frictional surface until a projection on the reverse of the element engages the side of a profiled end of a pusher arm extending partially over the reverse of the element to bring the element into proper registration; and the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,925 discloses an apparatus with spring biased elements with inner surfaces which have a non-linear tapering profile forming a labyrinth passage for engaging and orienting the prongs of head elements.